An halloween story
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Carter ? Vous partez encore à la chasse aux sucreries à votre âge ?" Une petite fic presque de saison.


**Auteur : **Ayana

**Saison :** 7 (sauf que du coup je zappe la 8, oui bah je fais ce que je veux !)

**Genre : **ship, humour (on fera original un autre jour)

**Résumé :** ''Carter ? Vous partez encore à la chasse aux sucreries à votre âge ?''

**Remerciements :** à Marine pour m'avoir généreusement dépanné pour ce disclaimer (cette nouvelle expérience de cooécriture était amusante même si ça n'a duré que quelques lignes, merci grand maître de moi :p)

A Bibiche et Rauz pour avoir jeté un oeil indulgent à cette fic.

xox

**Disclaimer : **Lorsque j'ai sonné en ce 31 octobre dernier au Bridge Studio déguisée en Wraith/Goa'uld (si, si, un goa qui a pris possession du corps d'un Wraith...ça fait peur hein ???) j'ai lancé le traditionnel « Un bonbon ou un sort ? » espérant secrètement qu'ils allaient choisir la douceur et m'offrir ma friandise préférée : Stargate. Mais je ne vous apprendrais pas que d'une part, les espoirs sont toujours vains, et que d'autres part, causer anglais avec 1 gramme 5 dans le sang ça n'a jamais réussi à personne (sauf peut être Boris Eltsine). C'est donc frustrée par ce problème flagrant de communication et emportée par l'ivresse rageuse de me voir refuser ce cadeau que sans même réfléchir je me suis introduite clandestinement dans les bureaux. Oeuvrant et manoeuvrant dans ces couloirs sordides et putrides (on a beaucoup parlé de la grève des scénaristes mais la grève des femmes de ménage, ça, personne n'en parle), odeur du sort que les chaînes réserves au futur de Stargate, je m'aperçus soudain que sans le voir, j'étais entré dans le bureau de Joseph Mallozzi.

Ce pseudo paparazzi, avait laissé traîner, dans cette mêlée de documents épars, des contrats à valeur de milliard avec une en-tête au nom de ma série ô combien adorée. N'écoutant que mon courage, dicté par mon ivresse de rage et de raisin un peu rance, j'écrivais mon nom et imitais la signature du Sieur Mallozzi. Vous l'aurez compris, depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas les droits non, vu qu'ils appartiennent toujours à la MGM, mais je vous écris depuis la prison. Et je ne dirai qu'une chose : le coup du tatouage ne marche, hélas, vraiment qu'à la télé !

xox

**Note : **cette fic a été écrite à l'arrache entre deux cours dans un escalier de la fac, avec un sandwich au thon dans une main et un bouquin sur les nécropoles du Bronze ancien dans l'autre. Donc bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut et le réalisme en prends un sérieux coup dans l'aile, je sais. Mais mon seul but ici est de vous divertir, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Désolée pour le délai de livraison mais on a eu quelques problèmes techniques...

xox

An Halloween story

xox

Sam se mordit la lèvre avant de jeter un regard vers la voiture garée plus bas dans la rue. Elle tenta une grimace de supplication à l'intention de Janet qui secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur du véhicule. Sam ne préféra pas imaginer le commentaire qu'elle adressa aux jeunes femmes entassées sur le siège arrière.

La militaire soupira et se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à la porte de la maison. Puis, elle se jura de trouver une excuse infaillible la prochaine fois que quelqu'un émettrait l'idée d'une soirée « entre filles » regroupant les femmes de la base. Et cette fois Janet pourrait supplier autant qu'elle voudrait, elle serait catégorique. Non mais quel âge avaient-elles ?

Une petite fée pendue au bras d'un pirate d'une dizaine d'année, qui devait être son grand-frère, passa devant elle et lui tira la langue avec espièglerie.

Sam faillit lui répondre avec la même grimace mais se retint juste à temps, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment éméchée pour cela. Un peu pompette soit, mais avec les idées toujours à peu près claires, enfin disons en partie.

Et c'était là tout le problème.

Elle était encore assez sobre pour avoir partiellement conscience de sa situation, des regards amusés qu'elle imaginait la fixer depuis la voiture, et de celui, triomphant, de Janet. Janet qui prenant son rôle de conductrice très au sérieux n'avait bien entendu pas bu de la soirée, et comptait d'après ses propres dire « ne pas en manquer une miette ».

Oui, Sam était encore assez nette pour avoir douloureusement conscience de tout cela. Et en même temps suffisamment grisée pour n'avoir pas eut le réflexe d'assommer Sophie à la seconde où celle-ci avait déclaré, après qu'elles aient entamé la troisième bouteille d'alcool : « Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ? »

La phrase que Sam avait le plus haït durant son adolescence.

La phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé entendre à plus de trente ans, dans un bar du centre ville un soir d'halloween. Et à laquelle elle ne s'était décidément pas attendue à s'entendre répondre : « Bon mais alors on fait des gages difficiles hein les filles ! Ça sera plus amusant! ».

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était l'alcool et l'excitation de la soirée qui avait parlé à ce moment là, elle ne se sentait pas prête à se pardonner de sitôt. Et Janet qui l'avait laissé faire ! Mais où était passé la grande règle du « Celui qui sauve ses amis du ridicule c'est celui qui ne boit pas » ?

Elle fustigea la doctoresse en pensée avant de se souvenir qu'aucune de ses malédictions ne la sortirait de là. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et pourtant trop tôt pour que son cerveau encore aux prises avec les vapeurs d'alcool soit en état de lui rappeler que prendre ses jambes à son cou était encore une solution à sa portée. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

La scientifique faillit se jurer de ne plus jamais boire de sa vie mais se rappela qu'elle était une militaire, dont bon nombre d'amis proches étaient des hommes, parfois militaires eux aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions sur ce point. Pour le voeu de chasteté en revanche elle avait peut être ses chances, songea-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Sam soupira à nouveau puis leva la tête avec un air de défi. Le célibat n'était pas une si mauvaise excuse pour boire quelques verres avec des amies et jouer à des jeux idiots de fin de soirée un soir d'halloween trop arrosé. Elle avait d'une certaine façon tous les droits d'être ici, et cette certitude calma une partie de ses inquiétudes. Son poing heurta la porte en une série de bruit mats puis elle réajusta sa tenue et attendit.

Très vite, un Jack O'Neill souriant et accompagné d'un saladier garni de bonbons ouvrit la porte.

- Carter ? Vous partez encore à la chasse aux sucreries à votre âge ? lança-t-il sans réfléchir en guise d'introduction, après être resté figé quelques secondes sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Dites tout de suite que vous me trouvez vieille !!

Jack esquissa un mouvement de surprise puis se gratta la nuque en examinant son second qui le regardait avec une mine mi-vexée, mi en colère.

- Quoi ? Non mais enfin pas du tout ! Vous allez bien Carter ?

- Chuuuuut ! le coupa-t-elle soudain avec impatience avant de prendre un petit air concentré qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il posa le saladier qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras et examina la jeune femme. Elle portait un jean et un dos nus simple et décontracté qu'il aurait probablement trouvé banal sur n'importe qui, mais qui dans cette situation le séduisit immédiatement. Pourtant, le maquillage imitant une tête de chat et le bandeau où était collés deux petites oreilles en velours noir qu'elle arborait lui firent un instant regretter qu'elle n'ait pas opté pour la panoplie entière.

Il se força à détourner son esprit de ces pensées plaisantes autant que déplacées pour observer le regard toujours pensif de la jeune femme. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu très souvent il reconnaissait sans mal la petite lueur que l'alcool allumait dans le regard de sa coéquipière. Bon, visiblement elle n'était pas totalement ivre, mais l'incohérence de son discours et les libertés qu'elle prenait avec lui suffisait à le persuader qu'elle devait tout de même avoir quelques verres d'alcool de trop dans le sang.

-Dites, vous n'avez pas l'air tout à fait dans votre état normal, vous voulez que je vous fasse un caf....

- Chuuut ! Je ne me souviens plus de mon texte.

- Votre... d'accord. Écoutez, laissez moi....

- Attendez ! Je vais leur demander.

Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos et fixa la rue qui faisait face à la maison.

- Hey ! lança-t-elle en voyant la voiture de Janet qui paraissait totalement vide.

Elle soupira en imaginant ses amies couchées sur la banquette pour ne pas être vues et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ben voyons, vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider c'est ça ! cria-t-elle finalement au véhicule où se dissimulaient les jeunes femmes.

Plusieurs groupes de bambins déguisés qui passaient non loin se retournèrent vers elle.

- Vous savez ce ne sont que des enfants... intervint Jack, se trompant sur le destinataire de la remarque de la militaire.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, mais il ne vit pas dans son regard la colère qu'il s'était attendu à trouver étant donné l'état de la jeune femme. Au lieu de cela elle arborait une moue boudeuse et déçue.

- Mais ça ne marchera jamais si je ne me souviens pas de mon texte !

- D'accord, et si je vous aidais à le retrouver ?

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Jack n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était arrivé là mais il n'avait aucune intention de la laissé repartir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les idées un peu plus claires. Qui sait quel genre de dingue pouvait se balader dehors un soir d'halloween ? D'accord, il savait pour l'avoir déjà vu que même bien plus éméché il fallait une bonne dose de force et de folie pour contraindre Samantha Carter à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une jeune femme, de surcroît aussi jolie que cette petite féline là, n'avait rien à faire seule et quelque peu ivre dans la rue après la tombée de la nuit. Il songea malgré lui que c'était le genre de pensée surprotectrice qui lui vaudrait une bonne raclée de la part de la jeune femme si elle la devinait. Et ce, qu'elle soit sobre ou non.

- Alors vous voulez bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr Carter, tout ce que vous voulez.

- Oh c'est mignooooonnnnn, lui répondit-elle avec un air attendrit que la partie toujours active de son cerveau jugea immédiatement ridicule.

- Euh merci.... Donc vous cherchez ce que vous étiez sensé dire c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais j'ai oublié, bougonna-t-elle avant de se taper la tête pour illustrer ses propos.

Jack stoppa sa main alors qu'elle allait s'écraser pour la sixième fois contre sa boîte crânienne.

- Du calme major, c'est fragile ces choses là.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec étonnement.

- J'ai déjà du mal à nous ramener entier à chaque mission alors si vous blessez votre joli cerveau je peux directement mettre les clés sous la porte.

- C'est mignoooonnnnn.

- Mmm, oui bien sûr Carter.

- Non. Ma-de-moi-se-lle, fit-elle remarquer en appuyant avec attention sur chaque syllabe. Je suis un chat vous voyez ! Elle fit un tour sur elle-même.

- Oui j'avais vu. Très joli.

- Et bien les chats ça ne s'appelle pas Carter. Alors c'est Sam ou mademoiselle.

- D'accord, et si on revenait là où on en était mademoiselle. Votre texte, vous vous souvenez ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je savais bien que vous faisiez semblant d'être bête. Vous êtes très intelligent en fait hein ? lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant pour saisir un morceau de sa chemise.

- C'est gentil ça Carter. Enfin j'imagine....

- Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? siffla-t-elle en s'écartant immédiatement de lui. Son ton était étonnamment autoritaire et il retrouva en un éclair la militaire butée qu'il connaissait.

- Désolé, mademoiselle, Sam. Donc je crois que dans cette situation la phrase adéquate est « Un bonbon ou un sort »...

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et un sourire vint accentuer la courbure des fines moustaches qui s'étalaient gracieusement sur ses pommettes :

- Ouiiiii ! Ah non, ajouta-elle après un instant de réflexion. Ah zut.

- Comme vous dites. Donc ce n'était pas ça.

- Non c'est nul. Et de toute façon vous ne croyez pas à ces trucs là, affirma-t-elle sur un ton catégorique.

- Ah vraiment ? Vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Même sonnant à 22 heures à la porte de chez lui, avec un demi costume de chat et un début de cuite notoire, elle ne pouvait se départir de son petit air de madame je sais tout.

-Affirmatif. Vous ne croyez pas à la superstition, aux coïncidences, à Dieu, à la véracité des clichés, aux morts de Daniel, à ...

- D'accord d'accord c'est bon, l'arrêta-t-il en souriant toujours. Je ne peux rien vous cacher à ce que je vois, mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que vous étiez venus me dire.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Sam frappa dans ses mains en souriant.

- Je sais !

- Merveilleux... Et donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

Jack se passa une main sur le front en fermant les yeux. D'accord, il devait sans doute des excuses à Sam, Daniel et tous les autres scientifiques de la base. Vu comme ça il comprenait la difficulté de discuter avec quelqu'un dont l'attention était perpétuellement ailleurs.

Bon... Les excuses étaient peut être exagérées. Mais il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois, c'était décidé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez sensé me dire ?

- Fermez la porte.

Cette fois, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Vous êtes venus chez moi, frapper à ma porte le soir d'halloween, pour me dire de fermer ma porte ?

- Mais non ! Mais j'ai tout raté alors il faut recommencer. Et cette fois je le ferais mieux ! Fermez la porte. S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-elle.

- C'est vous le chef concéda finalement Jack avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Il referma la porte devant la jeune femme et patienta quelques secondes. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter pour partir en courant. Il se voyait mal devoir expliquer le lendemain à ses voisins ce qu'il faisait à courir après une jeune femme maquillée en chat en pleine rue un soir d'halloween...

Mais après quelques instants il entendit de nouveaux coups frappés à la porte et ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec une Sam au sourire éclatant.

- Un baiser ou un sort !

Jack resta muet d'étonnement l'espace de quelques secondes puis la fixa avec attention. A sa mine triomphante et sûre d'elle elle semblait plutôt certaine de l'option pour laquelle il allait opter. Et il fallait bien admettre qu'il était actuellement plus que tenté par cette perspective... Mais une partie de lui-même doutait encore : se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander ? A moins qu'elle ne parle d'un baiser sur la joue ? Il fut tenté de conclure à cette innocente plaisanterie quand il remarqua le regard légèrement provocateur qu'elle lui jetait, et qui n'était apparemment pas le simple fait de l'alcool. Non, ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Alors ! Un baiser ou un sort ? Je pourrais faire quelque chose de très méchant vous savez.

Il la détailla une dernière fois du regard puis se décida à rendre les armes. Après tout c'était son idée, il n'y avait rien de mal à rentrer dans son jeu... Non ?

Il s'approcha donc et plaça sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme :

- Inutile, Sam, je crois que je viens juste de devenir superstitieux...

xox

Fin

xox

Un com/review/feedback ou un sort ? :D


End file.
